Alone and Helpless
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, right? Well she's alone now. Charlie and Renee disowned her when she was in her "Zombie state" and she is homeless. What happens when Edward returns to check on her and doesn't find her at her house but in an alleyway? Will
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, right? Well she's alone now. Charlie and Renee disowned her when she was in her "Zombie state" and she is homeless. What happens when Edward returns to check on her and doesn't find her at her house but in an alleyway? Will he help her or will he leave again? ExB, JxA, CxEs, EmxR. There will be some Edward POV too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. :(**

**Me: Please!**

**Stephenie: No**

**me:just Edward?**

**Stephenie: okay i guess**

**me:Yay!**

**stephenie: Just kidding!**

**me:Darn!**

**Bella's POV**

It has been about four months after _he_ left. I was walking down an alleyway towards my hideout. Charlie and Renee disowned me two months ago. So I've been homeless ever since. I remember that day like it was yesterday

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on my bed doing absolutely nothing like usual. Just staring at the ceiling. Then Charlie and Renee walk in and sit down with cold looks on their faces. I was confused._

_"Isabella, we have to talk." Charlie said, his tone was just as cold as his face. Uh-oh, he called me Isabella. He never uses my full name._

_"Y-yeah dad." I said my tone dead._

_"Well Renee and I..." he started before Renee cut in._

_"Isabella, you are no longer our daughter." she said. What?!_

_"So we or I am going to have to ask you to leave. you can pack some of your things if you want. but after that leave and never come back." with that both of them left. I sat there in utter shock for a while before packing some clothes. I didn't feel like arguing with them So I packed a couple outfits and some toilettries and left._

**End Flashback**

and I've been homeless ever since. I haven't eaten anything but garbage for a few weeks and even that is sparce. my clothes are dirty and torn, and I am way too skinny. I got to my hideout and sat down to sleep.

**EdPOV**

I couldn't stand being away from the love of my life any longer. I have been trying to track down Victoria but wasn't doing much good. Other than that I was useless. I haven't hunted for food in about a month so my thirst levels were high. I would have to hunt soon though. Why? I was going back. Just to check on her. If she has moved on I'll leave again. If she hasn't I'll stay. but I wont let her see me untill I know whether or not she has moved on. So, I started running. Running towards my love, running towards my life. (**i know it was short but I am not good at Edward's POV that much so bear with me.**)

**Bella's POV**

I woke up around an hour later and decided to look for some food. maybe someone tossed some food that was still good. after a while I wandered into another alleyway with a dumpster and started scavanging or, as I like to call it, hunting for food. Yes! I found some chicken fingers that looked and smelled pretty fresh. I ate that and looked for something else. After about an hour of searching I gave up an d went back to my alley.

(time jump to when Edward finds her. Sorry. I am bored of writing day by day so this is when he finds her.)

I was sleeping when I heard footsteps. I thought it was just another homeless drunk so I cowered closer to the wall I was by.

"Its okay miss. I wont hurt you come on." The person-whose voice sounded familiar- said. I looked up and he gasped.

"B-bella???" He asked. I knew him at once...Edward.

"hey." I said my voice weak and raspy.

"What happened to you?" He asked. He had a pained look on his face as he picked me up.

"After you left, I was in a," I started before having a coughing fit,"zombie like state. Two months after you left Renee came and they disowned me. I've been living in this alleyway for two months "hunting" for leftover food in dumpsters. For water I have been finding drain type things hanging from the gutters and drinking off of them." I said pausing every so often to cough. As I talked he was carrying me to his Volvo. He set me in and started to drive. I didnt ask where we were going I just sat and relaxed. Soon we were at a house in what looked to be British Columbia.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Victoria, British Columbia." he replied. He parked the car, came around, and picked me up.

"Carlisle!" He called. He walked into the house.

"Yes Edward??" Carlisle said coming down the stairs.

"Oh boy. He found another human." Rosalie sneered.

"Carlisle. She needs help. Charlie and Renee disowned her. Shes been living in an alleyway for two months and eating out of dumpsters. Please. Help her." Edward pleaded. He sounded so broken.

"Alright. Wait...did you say Charlie and Renee. You mean..." Carlisle asked.

"Yes this is Bella. Our Bella, _My_ Bella." He said. What did he mean by _his_ Bella.

"Oh my. Bring her up here. I'll check her out then we will make her a decent meal." Carlisle said. I felt Edward start to carry me up the stairs. Soon I was placed on a hard surface which I was used to, A hospital bed. Even though I slept on hard,wet concrete when I was living on the streets, the feelings of hospital beds were engraved into my memory. Carlisle started examining me.

"Whew. You are anemic, and malnourished. If there is anything else wrong with you I can't see it yet. I will take more tests later. Now let's get some food in you." Carlisle said. Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs. He sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. Ten minutes later there was Turkey and swiss Sandwiches in front of me and I had devoured about fifty of them. After I finished Edward brought me up to his room.

"Sleep, love." he said. Wait? Did he just call me _love_!?!?!?

"Edward? Why did you leave?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Bella. I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving you. When I told you that I didn't want you it was the worst form of blasphemy I have ever heard of. I lied to you Bella and I am sorry. I hurt you. I left to try to protect you. I guess that didn't work out too well. I have always loved you and I always forgive me. Take me back? I'll understand i-" He said before my lips met his.


	2. AN

Okay. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. I promise I will! I have more time now so I will be able to at least update all of my stories with at least one chapter, maybe even two. I am going to be updating though.


	3. Chapter 2

**B POV**

It has been a few weeks since Edward found me and took me back to his place. I haven't heard from Renee or Charlie but that's alright by me. I have Esme and Carlisle as parents now. I'm getting better. I still have nightmares from when Edward left and Renee and Charlie kicked me out. But whenever I wake up Edward is always there to calm me. I guess there really isn't much to it. Alice is crazy as ever, Rose is warming up to me I think. She doesn't hate me as much anymore I don't think. Emmett. Oh the big lug is as hyper as he ever was, in fact he's probably bouncing around somewhere…the chandelier is swinging. The others are fine. Jasper feels horrible for what happened. All in all we're doing well.

"Bella, love, Jasper and Emmett want to go hunting; Will you be okay here? Alice and Esme are here so you won't be alone…" Edward asked, worrying as always.

"I'll be fine Edward. Go Hunt. Don't worry about me." I told him, looking up from the book I was reading, no surprise "Wuthering Heights".

"I always worry about you. We really need to get more books for you; this is the twentieth time you've read that one?" Edward joked. I knew he was happy as long as I was and I loved this book so he wouldn't really do much about that.

"I still don't see why you hate it so much." I chuckled. He kissed my forehead and smiled

"I guess I just don't like old fashioned things anymore. If you enjoy it then I guess I can learn to like it too. I'll be back soon my love. "He crooned and jumped out the window. I chuckled and continued reading.

A few hours later the phone rang. I waited a bit to see if anyone would answer but I guess not. I got up and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Bella; It's Charlie. Listen. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please come home?"

"No. You kicked me out. If you wanted me around so badly you shouldn't have kicked me out. You hurt me father. Because of you I lived in alleyways for months. "

"Where are you now?"

"I'm with my real family." I said coldly and hung up. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask me to go home after what he did to me. I went outside to the back yard and sat by the fountain. I loved the fountain; it was so pretty and really quite peaceful. The centerpiece was a lion with three hands above it. Like the Cullen Crest only stone. Water poured out of the lion's mouth and tail and each finger of the hands. I sat and watched it, laughing softly at a bird that decided to try to land on one of the fingers but got sprayed with water instead and flew off. I sat down in one of the lounge chairs near the fountain and continued to watch around. I liked the silence of the backyard. The others knew that when I was here to leave me alone. Which I liked. It was nice to have somewhere I could go where no one else followed. I could tell when Edward came back. He came in the front door as usual, I could hear it open and shut and I could see his shadow pass one of the upstairs windows. I saw who I believe was Esme come up to him and point outside, explaining some of what happened. His shadow nodded and kept walking. I presumed to his piano to have some time to himself as well until I was ready to come back in. That's one of the things I love about Edward. He always seems to know when I need my alone time and when I want him near. I stayed outside for a few more hours before going back inside. I went up to where he keeps the piano and watched him play for a bit, smiling softly. He seemed to realize I was there and he turned his head around.

"Hey love. I heard about what happened…are you alright?" he said, worrying again.

"I'm fine now." I walk up to him and hug him, sitting in his lap as he opens his arms for me. "How was your hunt? Catch any mountain lions?"

"It was fine. No, no mountain lions around here yet. We don't go to that area very often. But there were lots of fox."

I smile, Edward liked Fox too.

"Good."

He smiles and gives me a soft kiss. Later that night as I cuddle into him to sleep I think about everything that's happened in the past few months. Somehow I cannot believe how much has changed since my eighteenth birthday. I sigh and fall asleep to Edward humming my lullaby in my ear, stroking my hair back.

_I know it's a bit short but I wanted to get an update in finally. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Alrightie. So. This story isn't going to be much longer as I have decided that it is really not going anywhere and is pretty much done now cause I can't think of any drama to put in that would keep you guys captivated so this will be the last chapter.**

**BPOV**

_~1 yr later~_

I opened my blood red eyes for the first time. I could hear everything for miles around and see even the smallest speck of dust. My mind flew here to there, not able to focus on just one thing. I knew that there were multiple eyes on me yet I could not find the thought to acknowledge them yet. I thought about the change and what happened before, that I could remember anyway. And then my mind flew to a totally different topic, just for an instant, that I wasn't breathing. That it didn't bother me that I wasn't breathing. That it wasn't strange at all. The thought lasted about a minute or two and then dissolved into the far corners of my mind where I could easily recall it if I wanted to.

"Bella?" someone to my right, a few feet away by the door, called out softly.

I didn't answer. They could wait. I was too busy trying to figure out what just happened. Yet, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to piece together exactly what it was that lead me to this spot. I couldn't seem to stay focused on that one simple idea as new sounds that weren't really new at all rang through what seemed to be the deepest of silences, clear as the sound of someone talking right beside you when there is no other sounds, when you can hear every word they say and not have to work to understand. New sights that I knew I had seen a thousand times before flitted in front of my eyes, the velvety smooth golden curtains hung from the king sized four poster bed that I had slept in so many times in the past year shimmering in the sunlight like well…sun hitting gold. The white popcorn ceiling much like it always was only it seemed the popcorn had grown, had become much more prominent.

"Love?" another, smooth velvety voice rang out, this one much closer.

I felt a gentle warm hand squeeze mine gently and I started a bit, I didn't know anyone warm in this house. I felt a soft whoosh of cold sweet air rush past my lips as I gasped, and I heard a soft growling noise rise up like a mother cougar protecting her young cubs. In no time at all I was standing near the opposite wall from my supposed attacker, crouched and looking around to identify the threat. But there was none. I relaxed faster than one could say anything and was soon pounced upon by a small fluttery pixie.

"Hello Alice." I greeted, immediately intrigued by my own silvery voice. Alice chuckled a light, bell like laugh and hugged me again.

"Bella! Finally. I couldn't stand Edward's worrying. 'Is she alright? When is she going to wake up? What if it went wrong?'" she mimicked in a perfect replica of the velvet voice I had heard just moments before. As I thought more about everything it came to me. Everything from the past two months up to this came to me like a flood. From getting married to Edward in the back yard of the Cullen's mansion to spending two months on a private island Carlisle had bought for Esme back when they wed, to being changed when we returned.

"Edward." I replied. I automatically scanned the room, spotting him on the other side of the bed I had been laying on just minutes before. He stared at me and I stared back at him. Alice laughed and shoved me towards him and as we closed in I knew that life was complete and that I would never be alone again. I smiled inside as he closed the gap between us and we were truly together forever.

**Alright. I know that's short and it's probably suckish but it's a chapter. Now. Review peeps. I might do a sequel eventually but I am not making any promises. **


End file.
